I Choose You
by EmmaPeverel II
Summary: AU. Hermione Granger esta apunto de convertirse en abogada. Brillante y hábil, pero carente de relaciones sociales. Ha pasado la vida con Ginny Weasley, su mejor y única amiga, quien graciosamente es su polo opuesto. Justo cuando cree tenerlo todo bajo control, una serie de sucesos la llevaran a replantearse lo que de verdad le importa. Sí, como por ejemplo, Ron Weasley.
1. From the begining

From the begining/ Desde el comienzo

-Yo le doy un 8.5, mira que cabello tiene.

-Ginny yo creo que debes dejar de salir con tantos muchachos.

-Y yo creo que tú debes salir con más muchachos, Hermione. Bueno, o por lo menos salir con alguno.

En parte tiene razón, si algo le faltaba a Hermione Granger era más contacto con la humanidad. Y no es que no le gustaran las personas, era que no confiaba mucho en ellas. Opinaba con mucha decisión que las relaciones humanas tenían puros fines prácticos, algo que con pesar había aprendido a lo largo de sus 22 años, por eso no era extraño que pasara navidad, pascuas, o vacaciones sola. Bueno, casi sola.

Ginny Weasley era su mejor amiga y la única que tenía. Era algo así como "su destino", o al menos así llamaba a esa relación nacida a sus prematuros 11 años, en la infancia. Porque fue inevitable no terminar queriéndola. Así que para ella, Ginny no entraba en el concepto de "la gente" a la que se refería; era Ginny y la "otra gente".

-Y no te excuses en ese libro mujer, sabes que tengo razón.

-Pero si lo mismo va para ti, acabas de terminar a Dean ayer y hoy ya te estas fijando en el _Señor cabello de comercial de shampo._

La quiere mucho, como nunca quiso a otra persona en el mundo. Es amistad de la buena, lo único en lo que podía creer, lo único seguro que tenía. Y sabía que debía estar muy agradecida por ello, porque valla que si le dio razones para que se alejara. Valla que si la empujo a abandonarla. La soledad era más facíl, y en su caso, era lo que conocía de sobra. Así que cuando Ginny no se fue, y al contrario, prácticamente la obligo a escupir las palabras para poder mantener una conversación, conoció eso, amistad.

-¿Qué dices? No te escuche "señorita perfección"

-¡Ah! Ya empezaste Ginny Weasley…

Y esa era toda su vida, casi no veía a su familia ni tenía más amigos, no distracciones. Escuela y notas perfectas, vida saludable, centrada y claro, Ginny. No había más. Tenía lo necesario, por el tiempo necesario, incluyendo a las personas necesarias y el tiempo en su vida necesario. Y estaba bien con ello, ella era todo control.

-No, enserio Hermione. Eres inteligente, eres bonita y buena persona, a veces hasta puedes resultar graciosa—bromea, y ríe al encontrar su sonrisa de lado y forzada de "¿en serio?"—Oh vamos, eso era un chiste. Pero lo digo de verdad. Eres todo eso y más, entonces ¿por qué te desperdicias?

-Estamos muy en desacuerdo sobre lo que desperdicio significa—conversa mientras escribe fervientemente sobre su cuaderno de apuntes—para mí, las horas que has gastado en citas y fiestas y todo eso, bien pudieron servirme para comenzar a planear mi tesis.

-¡Que! No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? Ya tendremos tiempo para eso, pero cuando vas a comenzar a vivir amiga. A ver más allá de la escuela, y las responsabilidades y todo eso aburrido que hacen las personas de 30.

No era un modelo de belleza, pero también era cierto que no era exactamente desagradable a la vista. Si, tampoco era tan guapa como Ginny, con su cabello rojo, piel clara y facciones delicadas, pero no le disgustaba su pelo castaño alborotado ni sus ojos color café-ámbar. Es solo que no le daba mucho aprecio a las cualidades físicas, quizá porque sabía que el desempeño académico y laboral que tendría nunca dependería de ello.

-¿Acabas de llamarme vieja?—levanta la cabeza de sus notas con expresión de ofensa cómica

-Mmm… pues no te distingues por tu espíritu joven exactamente.

-Eso no lo vi venir, lo admito—mueve la cabeza a los lados pero ríe—aunque tal vez así la gente deje de molestarme tanto, nadie busca a una aburrida. Ese es el lado bueno.

Se quedan en silencio un rato, varios chicos pasan en sus patinetas y un grupo de chicas se ríen escandalosamente de lo que parece la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Ha regresado a escribir en su cuaderno porque las ideas han vuelto a fluir con el paro de la conversación, pero aún siente como su amiga la observa cuidadosamente. Algo que hace Ginny a veces, a lo que ya se ha acostumbrado. Está apunto de sugerir que regresen al salón de clases, porque no falta demasiado para que comience la próxima. Ambas estudiantes de derecho.

-Ese no es tu lado bueno Hermione—le dice por fin.

Le cuesta un poco regresar al hilo de la charla anterior.

-Eso de la inteligencia, la responsabilidad y el control, no es tu lado bueno. Mucho menos lo es tu increíble capacidad para mantener a las personas a limite—su amiga sonríe un poco hacia el final.

-Pues si no es eso lo mejor que tengo… no sé qué podría ofrecer entonces—y lo dice en serio por su tono de voz apagado.

-Amabilidad y calidez, honestidad, lealtad, apoyo, amistad… tienes muchas cosas más, Hermione. Por eso creo que no compartirle esto al mundo es desperdiciarte.

Justo ahí, por eso Ginny es la única persona de su vida. Ve cosas en ella que ni ella misma ve. Ginny no necesita investigar ni analizar exhaustivamente para hacer un descubrimiento, lo intuye y lo siente con un sexto sentido especial que la distingue. Fue ese don el que le dijo, contra toda probabilidad, que si seguía haciéndole escupir palabras, un día la boca de Hermione Granger le soltaría los más íntimos secretos tan fácilmente como le es respirar.

-Quiza tenga que hacer algunos ajustes—es todo lo que dice Hermione.

-¡Ja! ¿Algunos?—sonríe Ginny—ya hasta te puse en mi lista de propósitos de año nuevo. Y no pensaba en solo "algunos".

Mueve la cabeza lentamente de un lado al otro, con ojos entrecerrados. Se apresura a recoger sus cosas en la mochila y se levanta con paso directo al salón. Unos instantes después una apresurada Ginny ríe mientras corre para no perderle el paso.


	2. A Change Is Gonna Come

A change is gonna come/ Un cambio esta por venir

Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, había sido un día lento en la escuela porque estaban a finales de semestre. Muchos chicos estaban planeando ya cómo pasarían las próximas vacaciones de verano, entre el cálido y resplandeciente atractivo de la estación. Sin duda era suficiente para ilusionar a jóvenes estresados y agotados por otro año más en la universidad. O casi a todos ellos.

-¡No puedo creer que me hagan esto!

-Hermione son tus papás—dice con obviedad.

-No lo digas así—se ha exasperado apenas recibió ayer la llamada de su madre.

-¿Así como?

-Pues como si no los conocieras—replica.

No era una verdad oculta el hecho de que no tenía la mejor de las relaciones con sus padres. Y por mucho que lo intentara, siempre terminaba saliendo mal. No es como que fuera su culpa, porque cuando tienes 8 y tus papás se divorcian no es algo con lo que puedas hacer mucho. Claro que los quería, solo que pocas veces se entendían. Tras varios años de lo mismo, aprendió que lo mejor era dejar al margen las emociones y ser objetiva, porque al menos así parecía no salir uno irreparablemente lastimado.

-Claro que los conozco, y no es por echar leña al fuego ni con ánimo de ofender, pero tus comidas familiares eran deprimentes—acepta.

Otra razón para deberle la vida a su mejor amiga: soportar a su lado las incomodas reuniones con sus padres.

-A eso mismo me refiero. ¿Por qué mi mamá quiere que cenemos en "familia"? ¿A quién engañamos con eso?—y le dolía, aunque intentara que no, le dolía.

-Bueno, pero solo será un día. Y después podemos ir a la madriguera toda la semana.

-Si, lo sé. ¿Pasaras por mí a las 7 de la mañana como dijiste?

-Claro que sí, ¿Crees que te dejaría sufrir más de lo necesario? A las 7 en punto—acuerda Ginny—Me alegra ir allí en el verano otra vez, seguro que ya ni te acuerdas de mi familia.

Honestamente a ella también le emocionaba la idea de pasar un rato de sus vacaciones en la madriguera. No le molestaba pasar tiempo con los padres de Ginny, porque son como el prototipo de papás que quizá le habría gustado tener. Tiene agradables recuerdos de noches frente al fuego de la chimenea o en el patio trasero pretendiendo contar estrellas, claro que eso fue hacía varios años. No ha regresado a la madriguera desde que Ginny y ella terminaban la secundaria. Lo cierto es que no recuerda mucho a sus hermanos, pero no es como que se le haga extraño, no convivio mucho con ninguno.

-Por supuesto que los recuerdo, un poco más a tus padres he de admitirlo. A tus hermanos no del todo, pero no es como si me fueran indiferentes. Están los gemelos Fred y George, Charlie y…-hace un esfuerzo—el rebelde del pelo largo…

-Bill, ¡caramba! ya tenía el pelo largo en ese entonces ¿verdad?—frunce un poco el ceño divertida.

-Y está éste otro chico, el inteligente. ¿Percy?

-Correcto, Percy el perfecto—se burla la pelirroja

-Y esta…. Son todos ¿no?

-Casi. Solo falta…

A punto de terminar la oración es interrumpida por los golpes en la puerta de su pequeño, pero cómoda y práctico, apartamento. A Hermione le gustó mucho ese lugar la primera vez que lo vió, hace varios años cuando planeaban en conjunto su vida universitaria.

Ginny la mira inquisitivamente, lo que le indica que, contrario a lo que ella suponía, no es un invitado de su amiga quien llama a la puerta. Al fin, ésta se encoge de hombros y se levanta del sillón para atender.

-Hola Neville!

La oye saludar en el marco de la puerta, se hace a un lado y deja ver a un chico ancho de hombros y de aire cauto que más bien parece tímido.

-¿Cómo estas Ginny?, perdón por molestar, pero he perdido mi libreta de apuntes. Y me preguntaba si podrías prestarme la tuya para transcribirlos antes del examen.

-Si, pasa.

El momento es un tanto incómodo. Hermione recuerda su rostro de alguna parte, aunque trata de no mirarlo demasiado porque de por sí el chico ya parece que quiere vomitar de los nervios cada vez que la mira.

-Aquí esta Neville, solo que no tengo los del jueves—y luego en un susurro que pretende le sea inaudible a Hermione añade—es que no entre a clases ese día.

-Ginny—resopla la castaña.

-¡Ay Hermione! fue el jueves que hablaron de reglamentación estructural de contratos, no me perdí nada bueno—dice contradictoria.

-Bien, entonces solo consigo esos con alguien más, no te preocupes—quita importancia Neville.

El chico hizo amago de irse, cualquiera dudaría si el estremecimiento de su cuerpo fue por el repentino toque que Ginny le dio en el hombro, o por la sorpresa y el apuro de la voz de ésta última cuando hablo. Aunque no sabría decirse cual fue de las dos, hizo que Neville se pusiera un poco verde.

-¡Hermione los tiene!—exclama casi acusatoriamente.

A veces, como ahora, esa pelirroja le ponía de cabeza.

-¡No!—interviene el chico un poco asustado de pronto. Nadie se atreve a hablarle mucho a la seria Hermione Granger—No quiero molestarte Hermione, sé que eres una persona ocupada y quizá ya hasta estés estudiando sobre ellos, no.

Y lo medito un poco, sin duda Ginny la había atrapado en una emboscada. Hacía varios días que le prometió cambiar respecto a las demás personas. Esto solo era una especie de prueba, solo le faltó añadir: _"Hermione los tiene y ha prometido que será más abierta con las personas"_

-En realidad ya termine de resumirlos para estudio. Puedes llevarte mi cuaderno si quieres.

Efecto inmediato. Cara de desorientación, repentina palidez, ni Neville ni nadie se lo hubiera esperado. Hermione Granger no presta sus apuntes personales jamás.

-E..Esta bien, muchas gracias Hermione. Tu cuaderno estará de vuelta en cuanto termine.

Lo había hecho, no por ella precisamente, sino porque de alguna manera implícita prometió hacerlo. Hacer ajustes. Así que una vez que Neville se fue con su cuaderno, ambas chicas se miraron con cara divertida y rieron bastante.

-Por cierto, hablando de estar de vuelta. Regreso en un par de horas—avisa Ginny.

-¿Y a dónde vas?

-Tengo…una cita

Estaba a punto de comenzar un bien merecido sermón acerca de los pormenores de salir con chicos, cuando Hermione noto algo diferente. Quizá era algo en los ojos, o en la expresión desenfocada de su amiga. Era difícil saber qué, pero había algo diferente.

-¿Y ahora con quién Ginebra?—y lo dijo con un tono claramente provocativo a una riña.

-Se llama Harry.

-¿Harry?—pregunta como si fuera el nombre más extraño que haya escuchado-¿Cómo lo consiste? ¿Estudia aquí?

-No, él… no es de aquí. Fue… el domingo pasado cuando te fuiste a la biblioteca a repasar oficios.

-¿Y de dónde es? ¿Quién es éste Harry?

-Pues está a punto de graduarse como abogado, igual que nosotros. Y es músico también, y bueno no se más… no llegamos hasta ese punto en la charla. Pero… ¡oh! Hermione debes conocerlo. Creo…creo que puede ser él.

-¿"Él"?

-Tú sabes… el elegido.

Pero la cara de su amiga denotaba claramente que no la seguía con la idea.

-El elegido Hermione, el amor de mi vida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y lo dices porque hablaron casualmente una vez?—se burla.

Ahora era Ginny la que claramente estaba perdida pensando en mil cosas más, casi fue un susurro su respuesta.

-Creo que fueron los mejores 10 minutos de mi vida.

Hermione estaba rompiéndose las costillas para no reírse de su amiga, de la cara de tonta que nunca antes había visto en ella. Y de pronto, la risa dejo en seco de dolerle en las costillas, porque era verdad: esa cara nunca la había tenido Ginny. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-Es solo que… es amable y divertido, su cabello es… tan negro, y siempre se para en una forma muy graciosa en la nuca—parecía imaginarlo allí mismo con una sonrisa en el rostro—tiene piel clara y es un poco más alto que yo… pero sus ojos, ¡ay amiga!, tienes que ver sus ojos, son verdes brillantes y te hacen sentir… como… como si estuvieras en casa ¿sabes?

No. La verdad era que no lo sabe, y que a estas alturas la persona más volátil, despreocupada en sus relaciones y ávida de diversidad le diga justo lo que acaba de decir, era casi impensable. Ginny hablando de "amor" es casi tan raro como que los perros hablen. Y no, no lo sabe, Hermione cree tanto en el amor como cree en Santa Claus. Por una y mil razones, sabe que el amor está en el cerebro y es hormonal, y que llegado un punto, desaparece.

Pero no se lo dirá, respeta mucho el deseo de atraer problemas de su amiga. Y en el fondo, está deseando que no salga tan mal.

-Hasta luego entonces—se despide Ginny con uno portazo y saliendo apresuradamente.

Deja tras de sí a una preocupada amiga.


	3. A Change Is Gonna Come II

Es una casa grande, y bonita. Una edificación antigua, probablemente hasta histórica y famosa. Se ve en la fachada y en la estructura. Probablemente, si su infancia no hubiera sido tan solitaria, si hubiera tenido hermanos, si sus papás no hubieran decidido que no querían seguir juntos, tal vez ahora tendría mejores recuerdos.

-¡Hermione! ¿Pero qué haces ahí parada? ¡Ven, entra!

Sale de sus pensamientos rápidamente y atraviesa la reja de medio metro que la introduce al jardín para abrazar a su madre Jean.

-Hola mamá

Trata con ganas de que no suene mal, o fría, o molesta.

-Hermione, ¿así le hablas a tu madre? Hace meses que no te veo.

Claro que la palabra clave fue tratar. Solo tratar.

-Es, solo que acabo de salir del último de clases, estoy algo cansada.

-Pues no quiero parecerte molesta hija, pero te ves muy pálida y delgada, ¿estas comiendo bien?

\- Claro que si mamá, es solo que los exámenes finales fueron muy duros, es todo.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Pero entra ya Hermione, ¿no quieres saludar a tu padre?

De haber hablado tal como pensaba, la respuesta inmediata y sin tanto meditarlo hubiera sido: no. En lugar de eso se limita a asentir y forzar una sonrisa.

Cruzan la sala, observa con sorpresa que todo ha vuelto exactamente al lugar de hace muchos años atrás. Los cuadros, las carpetas de los muebles, la alfombra. Resulta hasta un poco abrumador. Se pregunta si su madre lo ha hecho a propósito, sabiendo lo poco que le agrada visitar esta casa desde que, según su acuerdo de divorcio, su padre se la cedió a su madre para que ella tuviera un buen lugar donde crecer. No sabían, ni saben, que ésta casa nunca volvió a ser su hogar desde aquel día.

Instintivamente su mirada se va hasta la amplia chimenea, y sin poderlo evitar, a un espacio preciso más arriba de la misma. Ahora hay una especie de adorno café cobrizo horrible, pero en antaño era el lugar de una foto familiar. Se obliga a no mirar hacia ese lugar otra vez, porque siente como si viera el cadáver de un asesinato.

-¡Hija! ¡Oh Hermione! Que gusto me da verte. ¿Cómo va todo?—su padre extiende los brazos y la atrapa.

-Hola papá, va todo bien en la escuela, no te preocupes.

-Ya sé que no debo hacerlo, siendo tan inteligente imagino que debes darle una buena sacudida a esos maestros de vez en cuando.

Algo tan peculiar como la risa de su padre es algo que no se puede pasar por alto ni queriendo. Por un segundo, se siente menos enferma por estar aquí.

-Seguro que sí. ¿Te acuerdas John, de la vez en que regaño al maestro de primaria por equivocarse sobre el tamaño del océano pacifico? Nunca he visto más colorado a un hombre.

Y esto. Cuando su mamá secunda a su padre en una anécdota. ¡Cielos! Cuanto emociones despiertan sus papás todavía. Justo cuando creía que todo estaba enterrado, algo sale y se burla de ella por la vida que perdió. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora si ese fuera un día típico de verano en su típica familia-aún-unida?

-Hermione, que gusto verte.

Es como una bofetada en medio de la mejilla.

-Hola Susan, ¿cómo éstas?—contesta cortésmente, disimulando el repentino trance feliz que tuvo.

-Bien, y a ti como te va en el colegio

-Excelente, nada de que quejarse, ya estoy preparándome para graduarme. ¿Ha venido Carol?

-Claro que sí, está en la comedor ayudando a poner la mesa—voltea hacia la estancia más próxima y grita-¡Carol! ¡Cari, ven aquí! Saluda a tu hermana.

Carol no es su hermana, no biológica a menos. Es la hija de la nueva esposa de su padre, Susan. No le desagradan para nada éstas personas, de hecho se divierte mucho jugando con Carol, la niña de 5 años que ahora es su hermanastra.

-¡Hermione!—exclama la niña apenas sale del comedor.

Se lanza con fuerza y es recibida por su "hermana mayor", como le dice.

-¿Sabes que hermana? ¡Papá me ha comprado un perro!—se emociona la niña.

Es curioso lo que siente con respecto a esta infante, porque en parte la disfruta como no hace con nadie—salvo con Ginny, claro—y al mismo tiempo le causa las emociones más nostálgicas y tristes que puede tener. Cuanto hubiera dado por ser así de feliz.

-¿Y cómo vas a ponerle?

-Mmm… no lo sé. Puedes ayudarme a buscar un nombre si tú quieres—dice tímida.

-Me encantaría.

Es curioso como los niños no necesitan tanto para sonreír a morir.

-Me gusta que se lleven tan bien chicas, pero es hora de cenar, o todo va a enfriarse.

Una hora. Dos horas. Todo marchando dentro de los estándares normales. En realidad, estaba resultando bastante tolerante, charlas ligeras y cotidianas. Una cena clásica, sencilla. Un poco de vino. Nada que no pudiera manejarse, apunto de sobrevivir.

Y luego… Bum. Otra cachetada en la mejilla, otro desastroso aterrizaje en el mundo de la realidad.

-Por eso he decidido que lo mejor es mudarme lejos de Londres.

Las palabras suenas huecas, carecen de sentido. ¿Qué ha pasado con su madre?

-y, bueno me importa mucho como lo tomes tú Hermione. Sé que te has vuelto independiente y todo, pero… me preocupas hija.

-¿y por qué habría de preocuparte? Estoy bien.

A quién trataba de engañar era un misterio. La molestia y el dolor estaban saliendo a flote por entre su voz, en forma de ira.

-Es solo que, pareces agotada todo el tiempo, y no sales nunca con nadie más que con tu amiga Ginny. Yo… creo que estas dejando ir tu juventud Hermione. Por eso me voy a América, quiero un nuevo comienzo, lejos de Londres. Vivir.

-¡Pues vete mamá! ¡Comienza de nuevo! Haz exactamente lo que hizo papá, consíguete otro esposo y otra hija. ¡Vete a disfrutar de vivir!, que no te importe lo que dejas aquí. Aquí ya no hay nada que puedas arreglar.

Se levanta ruidosamente, tirando a un lado servilleta que tenía en su regazo, desparramando el vino de su copa. Porque todo, otra vez, parece quebrado y volverá terminar sola.

Sube las escaleras hasta su habitación, esperando que todo el sueño acumulado por las recientes noches en vela estudiando le ayude a escapar al mundo de Morfeo, donde todo parece dolerle menos.

-Vas a decirme qué pasó anoche, o tengo que suponerlo todo solo por la cara que traes.

Ginny llego justo a tiempo en la mañana, 5 minutos antes de las 7 am, estaba en la entrada llamando a la puerta. Como no había dormido nada—ya sospechaba que pasaría—Hermione estuvo atenta ante cualquier ruido en la casa, sobre todo al peculiar sonido del timbre. Al escucharlo, corrió por las escaleras con una pequeña maleta de ropa y salió rápidamente sin despedirse de nadie.

No había dado más detalles a su amiga en todo el camino, ahora estaban viajando en el pequeño auto de Ginny a menos de medio kilómetro de la madriguera, pasando por paisajes agrestes hacia una región más natural y verde que la ciudad. Y ella se sentía bien, para variar, alejarse de todo.

-Mamá se va de Londres. Para eso la cena, era más una despedida—contesta mirando a través de la ventana de auto.

-¿Se va? ¿Por qué?

-Se va a "comenzar de nuevo a vivir"—responde irritada.

Ginny la observa de reojo, tratando de descubrir que es exactamente lo que siente su amiga.

-Y… ¿es algo malo que se valla?

-¡Por supuesto que es malo Ginny! Solo se va y ya, como si todo lo que tiene aquí ya no importara.

-Bueno Hermione, ¿y qué exactamente lo que tiene aquí?

Piensa un momento en la pregunta de su amiga, ¿Qué obliga a su madre a quedarse aquí? Nada. Pero aún así no cree que sea todo tan fácil.

-Tiene un trabajo, y su casa. ¡Toda una vida aquí, por dios!—y termina con un golpe en la guantera del auto.

La pelirroja frena tan bruscamente que hace sobresaltar a su copiloto, se orilla hábilmente cerca de un claro entre los espesos árboles que rodean la carretera y apaga el motor.

-No Hermione. Ella ya no tiene una vida aquí. Trabajo puede conseguir en Londres o China o donde quiera ir, al igual que una casa. Y para variar una que no le traiga tantos malos recuerdos como sé que te los trae a ti también.

-¿Sabes qué? No quiero hablar de eso. Ni que te pongas de su parte.

-¡Ah! Pues lo siento mucho amiga, porque no vamos a ninguna parte sin hablar de esto. No te voy a soportar así todas las vacaciones.

-¡Ginny!—se lamenta cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-¡Hermione!—responde en una muy pasable imitación.

-¡Está bien! ¡De acuerdo! ¿Qué quieres que te cuente respecto a ello?

-Solo dime, ¿por qué te afecta tanto su decisión? Digo, sé que no es fácil tener a tu mamá lejos,y más si se va a otro continente, pero, ¿enojarte? ¿Por querer algo mejor para ella? No sé si es justo Hermione.

-¡Por supuesto que no es justo! Pero no es justo para mí. Qué bueno que quiera… no sé, buscar otra familia, casarse de nuevo como papá… lo que sea, pero ¿y yo? Ellos toman constantemente decisiones sobre sus vidas y se olvidan que yo también voy en el mismo paquete. Me dejan atrás siempre. ¡Nunca lo entienden!

Apresura las últimas palabras porque tiene un nudo en la garganta amenazando con no dejarla hablar más. Éste, de entre todos los temas de conversación que la molestan, es el que más odia.

-Yo más bien pienso—procura ser ella quien lleve el lado tranquilo—que quién no lo entiende eres tú.

-y seguramente tú lo entiendes a la perfección Ginny…

-No, pero si un poco más.

-¡Aggg!—hace un ademan de exasperación-¡Nunca piden mi opinión para nada, no me preguntan nada! "¿Tu que piensa es esto, Hermione? ¿Crees que es buena idea Hermione? ¿Destruiremos tu vida con esto Hermione?" ¡Nada! Mamá pudo haberme pedido ir con ella, al menos así no me hubiera sentido tan…

Otra vez el nudo en la garganta, y un sabor amargo.

-¿Y qué le hubieras respondido de haber preguntado?—insiste la otra, sabe que está a punto de dar en el clavo-¿Te irías a Londres?

No hace falta pensarlo mucho, jamás se iría.

-No—responde Ginny leyéndole la mente—No puedes irte, no porque no quieras hacerlo, eres de las personas que no echan muchas raíces donde están para que pueden arrancarlo todo e irse si lo necesitan.

Mira a fuera, los árboles. Vida vegetal con largar raíces, aferradas a montones de tierra y piedras. Ella no es uno de ellos, en eso su amiga tiene razón, de eso se ha encargado siempre. De no tener raíces que la aten demasiado.

-Pero… tu vida si ésta aquí Hermione—continúa—por ahora, bueno o malo, esto es lo que tienes. Y apenas está empezando. Tu madre lo sabe. Quizá un día, te sea fácil tomarlo todo y marcharte, pero ningún día cercano. Aún tengo mucho trabajo contigo… ya hablamos de ese chico para salir.

Ginny enciende el motor nuevamente, con una ligera sonrisa que logra ganarse una igual en Hermine. Revisa por el espejo retrovisor y luego al frente para checar si hay autos próximos. Nada. Pisa el acelerador suavemente y toman velocidad en la carretera.

-No te dejaría—le asegura la castaña hablando entre dientes y sin siquiera mirarla-¿lo sabes, no?

Ginny no contesta, pero se permite una sonrisa radiante para sí misma.

La madriguera por fin emerge de entre los árboles, aparcan enfrente del jardín y salen a estirar las piernas. Hermione saca del asiento trasero su práctica maleta y camina al lado de Ginny hasta la entrada, donde una señora que bien recuerda las recibe.

-¡Que alegría que ya estén aquí chicas! Espero que el camino no haya sido muy pesado.

-Para nada mamá—responde Ginny entre los brazos de su madre—nada de tráfico.

-Hermione, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿cierto? Espero que todavía te acuerdes de mí.

-Seguro que sí señora Weasley, y me da mucho gusto verla de nuevo.

Antes de poder hacer algo más, la señora Weasley la atrae contra sí en un abrazo como pocos le han dado en su vida. Se sorprende un poco, por lo bien que se siente. Por el agradable cambio de humor que de pronto experimenta.

-A mí también me alegra que ahora si hayas venido con Ginny. ¡Pasen, pasen! Adentro ya están todos.

-¿Todos?—pregunta Ginny con sorpresa-¿Cuándo llegaron?

-Hace unos días, cielo. ¡Ah! La casa se siente tan bien con todos aquí.

Se adentran en la casa, no es lujosa como la suya, pero Hermione cree que es mil veces mejor. Todo parece tan cálido y familiar, la decoración tan variada, los figurines graciosos en los muebles, incluso la forma es genuina. Es sorprendente que algo así este en pie, varias plantas, todos de diferentes tamaños y unidas por una retorcida escalera que va de allá para acá sin ningún patrón aparente.

-¡Familia, Ginny está aquí!—grita a modo de anuncio la señora Weasley—y su amiga Hermione, claro.

Varios pares de ojos se concentran en ambas chicas tan rápidamente que Hermione se siente ligeramente avergonzada y nerviosa. Tanto que la maleta que cargaba en mano se estampa contra en suelo, sin embargo nadie oye el golpe, porque queda oculto entre el griterío, el rechinido de sillas contra el suelo y pasos aproximándose.

-Mucho gusto Hermione—un joven de cabello largo la saluda, no ha cambiado mucho según lo recuerda, o tal vez solo se debe a que el cabello tiene la misma longitud de entonces—Soy…

-Bill—le interrumpe—lo sé, me acuerdo de ti.

-¿Qué hay de mí?, No conocimos hace tiempo pero no demasiado—un joven ancho de hombros y muy simpático.

-Aparentemente no tanto Charlie—contesta satisfecha por recordarlo bien.

Mira de reojo a Ginny quién le hace un gesto de aprobación.

-He de suponer entonces, por la buena memoria de la que hace gala, que ya me conoce a mí también—habla pomposamente un joven maduro y bien vestido.

-Claro que si Percy, como olvidarte—mira un fugazmente a Ginny, que parece está apretando los labios para no reír.

-Prueba con nosotros—dice un chico alto y sonriente.

-A ver ¿quiénes somos?—completa su hermano, que es una copia exacta.

Éstos sí que le darán problema, porque aparte de la ropa, no hay nada diferente en sus rostros, al menos que ella pueda ver.

-Pues… son… Fred y George—dice evitando señalar con un nombre a cada uno—solo que no sé quién es quién.

Ríen tan fuerte que la asustan.

-No te preocupes, a veces ni mamá lo sabe—dice uno, el de suéter verde—soy Fred.

-Así que no te sientas mal—completa el otro, del suéter naranja—yo soy George—y luego añade susurrando—me reconocen porque soy el más guapo.

Es divertido, sí que lo es, dado que son tan iguales como un par de calcetines. ¿Cómo es que no lo recordaba? Olvidarse que estas personas existen en el mundo ahora le parece incorrecto. A penas se alejan lo suficiente cuando Ginny le habla bajito a su lado.

-Solo no te comas nada de lo que pase por sus manos primero, ¿de acuerdo? Les gustan las bromas.

Se mesura un poco y asiente con la cabeza, lo último que quiere es salir envenenada.

-Mm…y entonces estos son todos tus hermanos Ginny.

-Pues casi, solo falta…

-¿Cómo están familia?—habla por lo alto un señor de rostro afable y calva incipiente, trae bolsas en las manos según parecen del supermercado—y ¿cómo esta nuestra invitada?

-Excelente señor Weasley, gusto en verlo.

-El gusto es mío Hermione, ¿ya desayunaron?—pregunta a la pequeña multitud, los gemelos se apresuran a mover negativamente la cabeza—vamos al comedor entonces, adelante.

Se pregunta si así será siempre en la familia de Ginny, gente moviéndose de aquí a allá, voces de un lado a otro, un mar de brazos y cabezas. Es raro y genial a la vez. Como un desastre en orden.

Cada uno toma un plato del montón sobre la vitrina, y luego se dirigen a la barra donde la señora Weasley ha colocado tostadas, waffles y fruta para desayunar. Cuando todos parecen haber tomado el correspondiente desayuno, se dirige hasta allí con su plato en mano.

Coloca su mano en el cucharon de la fruta, pero en lugar de la frío metal, toca cálida piel. Se sobresalta al distinguir un dedo y luego toda una mano, y más tarde a todo un chico. Pelirrojo y de piel clara, igual que todos los demás en la mesa, con pecas tan pequeñas que si no fuera porque lo tiene a 30 centímetros de su cara seguramente no vería. Tiene ojos azules, lo que parece buen distintivo de sus hermanos. Ya que es obvio que es un Weasley. Su ropa advierte su aire desgarbado y descuidado, una playera naranja como su pelo donde se lee "Chudley Cannos" y unos desgastados jeans, todo una talla más grande de lo apropiado.

-¿Quién eres tú?—interroga no muy amable, en realidad, se ve más bien irritado.

-Eee…Hermione Granger—vacila su mano por un segundo, pero luego se levanta firme pretendiendo estrechar la suya.

-Ron Weasley—dice apresurado—pásame la jalea.

Ignorada y, sí, dolida por la humillación, agarra con fuerza el tarro detrás suyo y se lo estampa en la mano para darle a entender que no le importa si no la saluda, ella no va a hacerse menos ante tal grosería. Él no se inmuta y eso la desconcierta un poco más. ¿Este puede ser hermano de todos los chicos amables en la mesa?

Toma asiento junto a Ginny, quién mira furiosa hacia el asiento de enfrente, donde el tal Ron ha tomado asiento. Él bosteza sin ninguna pena ni prisa. Segundos después se percata de la insistente mirada de su hermana y se encoje de hombros provocando que ésta exhale con fuerza.

-No le hagas mucho caso a Ron, es el más molesto de mis hermanos—le susurra para que quede entre ellas.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con gente así en toda la escuela—dice con un gesto de simplicidad—lo que si me sorprende es que no recordaba a este hermano tuyo. Digo, ni vagamente.

-No tendrías por qué, Ron solía ser muy callado así que cuando viniste por última vez aquí, quizá ni siquiera notaste su presencia—coge una porción de waffle con el tenedor y se lo lleva a la boca.

-¿Pasar por alto una actitud así? Se me hace increíble. Soy muy observadora.

-Es que él no siempre es así, está pasando por…hum…problemas—dice dubitativa.

-¿Problemas con qué?—pregunta con interés disimulado con una cucharada de mermelada en sus waffles.

-Con una chica.

-¿Lo molesta una chica?

-No Hermione, Problemas de "chicas"—acentúa la última palabra—"de chicas".

-Oh, ya caigo—comprende y asiente lentamente mientras distraídamente lo mira.

No es de extrañar, puesto que, no todos se la viven unilateralmente en el estudio como ella. Y tampoco porque, ha de admitirlo, el chico no es del todo feo. De hecho no está nada mal. Así que de pronto se imagina cómo será ver la vida como él. O como Ginny. ¿Cómo sería su perspectiva si dejara espacio para relaciones de otro tipo más profundo? Tener en su vida a un chico que te espere a la salida de clases, o que te invite a comer o a tomar café, o simplemente que te cuente como fue su día.

Se olvida de disimular la mirada para clavar sus ojos en él, Ron Weasley. Ahí es cuando se para en seco, y a voz de la señora Weasley la despierta de su letargo.

-¿Ocurre algo querida? ¿Es que no te gustan los waffles?—la observa un poco extrañada.

-Claro que sí señora Weasley—sacude un poco la cabeza—solo me distraje pensando en otras cosas, no es nada. Todo está delicioso—asegura llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

Decide silenciosamente que todo lo que vivió ayer con su familia, la repentina noticia de su madre y todo lo que la preocupa de la universidad están jugándole una mala pasada. Eso debe ser, está confundida y tiene los sentimientos a flor de piel. Y es que no hay razón lógica para que, justo ahora, tenga esos intempestivos pensamientos. No. Pero para estar segura, hace una nota mental de no acercarse más de lo debido al joven sentado en frente. Solo para estar segura, claro.


	4. Make me Lose Control

div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: center;"Make me lose control/Hazme perder el control./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Quién diría que hoy se iba a caer el cielo? Había sol en la mañana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Efectivamente, hace apenas unas horas que llegaron a la Madriguera y había sol brillante, cosa que contrasta por completo con la caudalosa lluvia de afuera. Por suerte la habitación de Ginny es bastante cálida. También es bonita y cómoda, y le recuerda tanto a Ginny que incuso sin haberle dicho cuál era, la habría reconocido al instante. Al parecer el verde es su color favorito, puesto que cubre todas las paredes. Y los marcos contiene fotos suyas con diferentes miembros de la familia. Tiene un televisor, un mueble parecido a un escritorio, un closet y un estante con unos cuantos libros, además de la cama por supuesto. Ya no recordaba la alcoba de Ginny puesto que la última vez que estuvo alli, fue varios años antes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Culpo al calentamiento global, provoca drástico cambio climático—responde Hermione atenta en la ventana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Afuera el mundo es gris y húmedo, pero incluso así, le parece un mejor lugar que su casa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Ash!—se queja Ginny—yo tenía planes para ir al centro comercial. Tengo que ver a…-se calla al instante, pero es muy tarde. Hermione al ataque./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Ver a quién Ginny?—pregunta recia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Si te lo digo… ¿vas a enojarte?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Bueno pues si no me lo dices voy a enojarme y a preocuparme, así que tu decide—sentencia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"La mira un segundo con seriedad cómo si debatiera internamente sobre contarle o no. Aunque, más rápido de lo que esperaba, gana esa parte ansiosa de Ginny de contarlo todo y con ojos brillantes comienza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Veré a Harry, hoy, en el centro comercial, por la tarde, a Harry—y puede notar que se contiene para no dar saltitos en la cama donde están sentadas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-No puedo creerlo Ginny, ¿aún lo ves?—cuestiona un poco sorprendida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Pero claro que sí Hermione. Te lo dije, él es el elegido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Lo medita. Es verdad que ella no tiene tanto el derecho a opinar o acusar de falsedad a su relación. Al fin y al cabo, ¿ella que sabe de eso? Nada, o tanto como sabe de futbol, que es casi nada. Pero, al verla con cuidado, le despierta curiosidad y duda. Al menos ha visto películas, y según ellas, así luce alguien enamorado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Y no quiero que intentes detenerme, porque no lo lograras. Es el hombre de mis sueños, amiga. Debes apoyarme, sé que cuando lo conozcas me entenderás. Es tierno y gentil, y puedo hablar con él de cualquier cosa. Además nos entendemos mutuamente porque ambos seremos abogados un día. Es perfecto…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Ahí está otra vez esa cosa en sus ojos. Algo como agua al sol, algo como el sol a través del ventanal, algo así./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Está bien, está bien—la interrumpe un abrazo de su amiga—iremos en cuanto la lluvia nos lo permita, y si es que nos lo permite—advierte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Gracias Hermione, no sabes cuánto significa que me apoyes en esto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Solo después de conocerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Veremos si el emseñor perfecto/em es para ti, y si no, yo me encargo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Es suficiente para Ginny, que sonríe ampliamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Ahora, ya no depende de mí—mira de nuevo la ventana, con hilos de agua bajando a través de ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-No te preocupes, ese chico es mi destino, no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Ojala ella pudiera ver las cosas de ese modo, tan segura de ello. Pero si así fuera, se pregunta cuál sería SU destino, porque ahora su vida no le ofrece mucho. Recuerda la forma en que salió de su casa y a sus padres. Su vida antes de su divorcio, y lo mucho que cambió después. Le produce tanta melancolía que se ve en la necesidad de hacer algo para distraerse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Ginny, ¿Podríamos bajar y prepáranos un té o algo? Estoy comenzando a aburrirme y olvide mis libros de literatura en casa de mi madre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Por qué no bajas tú? ¡Es que no tengo idea de que ponerme!—expone como si fuera una situación sumamente preocupante—Sabes llegar a la cocina y mi casa es tu casa, siéntete libre de tomar lo que quieras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Hermione estaba a punto de replicar, pero desistió al ver que su amiga ya estaba abriendo el closet y mirando todo con suma concentración./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Ok, ya regreso—dijo saliendo de la habitación/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-No te tardes, necesito tu opinión sobre esto—grito por encima de un par de jeans color vino./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Siguio escaleras abajo, el dormitorio de Ginny estaba en la tercera planta así que descendió con parsimonia observando las fotos y los cuadros a lo largo de las paredes de la escalera. Era curioso cómo con tanta gente en la casa no hubiera ni un solo ruido, aunque bien le había dicho Ginny que las lluvias las pasaban todos en su respectiva habitación, costumbre un tanto rara pero útil para meditar o descansar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Eran una gran familia, justo como el tipo de familias que ella no creía capaz de existir. La foto que más le gusto fue una colocada hasta el final. Se paró en el último escalón y miro a todos los Weasley en un hermoso lago azul, sentados en la orilla despreocupadamente. Ni siquiera posaban, parecía más una de esas fotos inesperadas que capturan una extraña perfección. No era muy antigua, deseó con todas sus ganas haber estado ahí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"BAM./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Agradecía tener tan buenos reflejos porque de no ser así, su cabeza habría sido el blanco de tan infame proyectil. Se compuso lo suficiente del susto para voltear en todas direcciones en busca del culpable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¡Y ahora que rayos haces ahí parada!—grito alguien desde el umbral del comedor, pieza seguida de rellano de la escalera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Qué qué hago aquí? ¡¿Tu qué diablos haces tirando…-se inclinó un poco para distinguir que tipo de proyectil había roto el cristal de la foto que observaba segundos atrás—tirando…¿celulares?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-No te incumbe, esta es MI casa—contesto Ron, restando importancia al percance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Bueno, pues ésta es MI cabeza, y por poco le provocas una contusión/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Ah, bueno, no es como que nos perderíamos mucho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Y ahora ¿Qué caramba acababa de pasar? No algo para quedarse pasiva./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Quieres decirme que es lo que te hice? Me aborreciste desde que nos vimos por primera vez—afirmo Hermione./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Uhm—se encoge de hombros—tal vez es que percibo a las chicas mandonas y controladoras como tú—se acerca para recoger del suelo el celular destartalado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Pues prefiero ser eso que lo que tú eres—exclama despectivamente./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Y qué dices que soy? ¿Ah?—desafía estirándose frente suyo cuan largo es./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Un inmaduro que se excusa de "males de chicas" para portarse como un salvaje/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Era enojo puro lo que miraba en sus ojos azules, había dado en el clavo. Le había echado sal a la herida de tal manera que ya no estaba segura de cómo terminaría todo ahí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"A punto de emitir una réplica, la intención del chico se ve mermada por la interrupción de Ginny aproximándose a la planta baja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¡Hermione!, mira afuera ya no está…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Se congela en cuanto los distingue, parados uno frente a otro, lanzando miradas tan elocuentes e iracundas que si se pudiera matar con miradas así, acabarían fácilmente con un batallón entero entre los dos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-…lloviendo—concluye al aire mientras los examina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Qué le has dicho sobre mí a tu "amiguita"?—subraya Ron con énfasis la última palabra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Nada que no sepa el mundo entero hermano—se defiende Ginny—y si vas a ponerte insoportable mejor nos vamos de una vez./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Se apresura a tomar a Hermione del brazo y la empuja para que camine hacia la salida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿A dónde vas?—le pregunta notablemente sorprendido por el rumbo de la discusión./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Al centro comercial, mis papás ya saben—y se aleja estas ves sin necesidad de empujar a su amiga, que camina por pie propio gustosa a la salida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¡Ginny!—las alcanza el chico cuando están abordando el coche—Y ya te dije que no te quiero ver por ahí con chicos—aunque suena a advertencia, Hermione no puede dejar pasar el tono preocupado y protector./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Y ya te dije yo que entonces te cubras los ojos—contesta hábilmente la pelirroja mientras arranca el motor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Se alejan dejando a Ron en la puerta de la cochera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"_/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Por mucho que lo esté intentando, su humor no va a cambiar. Ron Weasley le ha sacado tanto de quicio que al menos por este día, no importa si va al centro comercial, o al cine, o al mismísimo fin del mundo: esta malhumorada. Ginny, que es mucho menos aprensiva que ella, ahora esta como si nada. Aunque puede que tenga que ver el hecho de que esperen emal amor de su vida, Harry/em. /span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Puedes olvidarlo ya, Hermione. Nos va echar a perder la tarde—ruega su amiga vigilando a todos rumbos desde la mesa donde toman un helado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-No, es que ya me echo a perder el día, Ginny. Para ti es fácil porque nadie trato de matarte con un celular—responde en su defensa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Ron? Creí que solo estaban discutiendo—exclama incrédula./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Y lo estábamos haciendo, pero después de que me lanzara su estúpido telefono a la cabeza—despotrica molesta—Suerte que pude esquivarlo a tiempo sino ahorita estaría malhumorada, y además, desorientada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Ginny revuelve lentamente el vasito de helado de limón mientras piensa extrañada en lo dicho por su amiga./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Tuvo que haber sido algo muy malo para que se ponga así—comenta concluyente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿A qué te refieres?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Pues a Ron y su "problema". A nadie le ha dicho ni una palabra de lo que paso, pero hasta hace unos días estaba bien, todo miel sobre hojuelas con Lavender./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Laveder es su…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Novia, sí. O eso era, no lo sé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Abruptamente Hermione se imaginó a esa tal Lavender. Recién sabía de su existencia, pero se sorprendió adivinando que clase de atributos tendría que tener para atraer a un chico como Ron. Desecho la idea al instante, no podía dejar que estos inexplicables pensamientos siguieran colándose en su mente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Hablaban todo el tiempo, Ron no podía soltar el teléfono nunca si estaba en casa. Era molesto, en realidad—hizo una mueca exasperada y luego continuó—Pero según lo que he averiguado con mis hermanos, días antes de nuestra llegada a la Madriguera, todo se acabó. Se empezó a comportar tosco y no salía de su cuarto. El teléfono suena de vez en cuando, pero ya no contesta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Pues que mal por tu hermano, ¡pero eso no le da el derecho de ser así!—replico Hermione—al contrario, creo que es algo que termina pasando siempre, casi todas las relaciones terminan mal. Es cosa de lógica y un poco de ciencia, de hecho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Ya sé, ya sé lo que tú piensas sobre eso. Y nada justifica que se comporte como lo hace, pero si lo entiendo un poco, Hermione. Y no—se apresuró al ver la cara de la aludida—no es que lo defienda, pero mi hermano no es precisamente del tipo de personas que ande tirándole cosas a la gente. Si te soy sincera, es un buen muchacho, y a veces ese es el problema. Es demasiado bueno. Me apuesto las cejas a que no fue él quien arruino la relación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Mira no lo sé, pero entre eso y aquello, a mí me está volviendo loca con sus ataques—zanjo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Esperaron otros 10 minutos sentadas en la mesa del local de helados, viendo pasar a la gente. Unos con bolsas de diversas tiendas, otros caminando distraídamente y unas cuantas parejas tomadas de la mano. Finalmente ambas dejaron la conversación que mantenían sobre la mejor manera de estudiar para sus exámenes recepcionales el próximo año, y se mantuvieron en silencio. Ginny se removía en su asiento mirando su reloj de muñeca constantemente./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Ginny, tengo que ir a la librería. ¿Estás segura que te dijo a las 5? Son las 5 y 30/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Claro que sí, ya no debe tardar. No te puedes ir Hermione ¡debes conocerlo!—insiste/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Es que ya llevamos aquí sentadas dos horas—se queja—además te prometo que no voy a tardar nada. Los encuentro aquí, ¿sí?—acuerda levantándose de su lugar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-De acuerdo, pero ¡no tardes!—suplica la chica aún sentada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-No lo hare—le promete mientras se aleja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"No conoce muy bien este centro comercial, pero cree haber visto la librería en su camino a la tienda de helados, por lo que asume no debe ser complicado llegar. Trata de reconstruir el camino que transito con su amiga anteriormente, baja por las escaleras eléctricas y observa con atención los lugares por donde pasa. Una estética, una dulcería, do tiendas de ropa, una de aparatos para hacer ejercicio y ahí está. La librería, con los estantes a tope y aparadores repletos, una de sus visiones perfectas. Entra y se pierde en su pasatiempo más preciado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señorita?—pregunta amable un empleado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Por ahora solo observo, gracias—responde sonriente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Se absorbe tanto mirando las portadas y leyendo sus reseñas, eligiendo este y aquel libro, que no se da cuenta de en qué momento sucede pero cuando busca el mostrador para pagar los libros que tiene en las manos, se percata que la tienda está a reventar de gente. Hay fácil 30 personas más en la fila, que es tan larga que dobla en dos esquinas del local./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿sabe por qué hay tanta gente?—pregunta al empleado que la atendió hace unos minutos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Acaba de llegar una serie muy famosa de libros, ya sabe, de típico romance adolescente—dice con cara de fastidio y los brazos llenos de libros color rosa encendido—ahora seguro voy a salir tarde del trabajo, espero que se agoten enseguida—masculla mientras se aleja tambaleante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Mira con más cuidado la fila para pagar y distingue que la mayoría son mujeres que dan gritillos de emoción, como si creyeran que los libros que sostienen fueran la cosa más emocionante del mundo. Bufa molesta porque ahora se demorara tanto que quién sabe a qué hora pueda salir de allí. ¡Y por libros de romance! Debe ser una broma. La pelirroja va a matarla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Y no se equivoca, cuando está depositando los libros en el espacio junto a la caja registradora oye unos golpecitos en el vidrio del aparador de afuera. Es Ginny, desesperada y ¿sola? ¿Qué no iba a ver al tal Harry?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Paga lo más rápido posible, y luego, a empujoncitos se abre paso entre la multitud./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¡Hermione Jean Granger, prometiste que ibas a regresar pronto!—consulta su reloj—y ya van a dar las 8 de la noche./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿En serio? Es tardísimo, tus padres estarán preocupados./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-No es eso lo que me molesta, quedamos que hoy conocerías a Harry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Y por qué no está contigo?—cuestiona./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Porque tuvo una emergencia y se fue de prisa, pero te manda saludos y espera conocerte en otra ocasión./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Mmm… pues me resulta bastante sospechoso Ginny, quizá por algo no quiere que yo lo conozca—sugiere ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¡Oye, oye! La que no llego fuiste tú. Además ya después tendremos mucho tiempo para que se conozcan a la perfección—pero ya no la ve, tiene la mirada perdida y suspira tan melosamente que asusta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿A-a que te refieres?—pregunta sin saber si quiere saberlo de verdad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Ella ríe un poco y antes de saber que sucede, la lleva de la mano hasta un lugar más aislado cerca de la salida del centro comercial./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Levanta su mano extendida en dirección a Hermione y contiene un grito. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Hermione, ¡Vamos a casarnos!—exclama emocionadísima./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"La distingue, una fina argolla con una piedrecilla apenas visible en su dedo anular./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Qué? ¡Estás loca Ginebra Weasley! ¿Cómo es que aceptas casarte? Eres muy joven y lo conoces apenas hace un mes. ¿Acaso quieres terminar como mis padres?—y lo dice en verdad porque de pronto le suena aterrador./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Sabía que dirías justamente eso—confiesa triste—pero lo que tenemos Harry y yo es diferente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-No, no es diferente. Todas las parejas piensan lo mismo pero al final terminan descubriendo que no se soportan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-No todas Hermione, lo sabes, mis padres…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Tus padres son una pareja en un millón. ¡Una en un millón!—repite enfáticamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Pues entonces, nosotros también lo seremos. Confía en mí—se apresura a tomarla de la mano para que no se aleje dejándola hablando sola—Lo sé. Lo supe desde el momento en que nos conocimos. No tuve duda de a donde pertenecía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Suena muy bonito, en serio. Pero es difícil de creerlo—le dice conciliadora—Estoy preocupada de cómo resulte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-No serías tú si no te preocuparas—sonríe—pero lo que necesito ahora es que me respondas que sí a lo que voy a preguntarte, ¿de acuerdo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¡Oh no!, eso suena a que me vas a enrollar en otra de tus locuras como haces siempre—recuerda cada una de ellas, todas con diferentes grados de falta de cordura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Sí, pero esta será una que me haga increíblemente feliz. ¿Serías mi dama de honor? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Respira profundo, sintiendo que está a punto de meterse en un lio./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Hermione ya sé lo mucho que pido—continúa Ginny—Sé que va en contra de todo en lo que crees, porque no crees en el matrimonio ni en las almas gemelas ni en el amor de verdad, pero…crees en mí. Y yo creo en esto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"En su interior, sabe que no tiene alternativa. Si decide no apoyarla, se casara de todas formas. Así que decide que es mejor quedarse a su lado y vivir lo que tenga que vivir. Decide que quiere creer con todas sus fuerzas en su amiga y en que sabe lo que hace. Porque en el fondo, se reprocharía por el resto de su vida no estar ahí para ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Está bien. Si—se resigna y se deja embargar por la felicidad y el abrazo de Ginny—Después de todo, ¿Qué más podría hacer?—dice con la barbilla sobre su hombro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Gracias Hermione. Es lo que me faltaba para ser feliz—se sincera—bueno, esto y mi familia claro. Aunque tengo la impresión de que ellos van a ser más complicados que tú./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¿Vas a decirles hoy? Porque mi cabeza soporta un límite de asuntos por día—se asusta la castaña pensando en el reciente percance con Ron./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-No, hoy no. Harry quiere esperar a estar graduado oficialmente para presentarse con ellos y dar la noticia—aclara—pero si por mi fuera, hoy mismo me casaría./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-¡Hay Ginny! Creo que es mejor regresar a la madriguera, en serio necesito descansar—se pasa una mano por el rostro. Ha sido un extraño día./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Acto seguido su amiga le pasa un brazo por el hombro y caminan juntas hasta el lugar donde aparcaron el coche, dirigidas hasta la madriguera./span/p  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
